The UFFL Wiki
This is the home page for the user database of all things relating to the UFFL (United Furry Football League) simulation league. Feel free to peruse the site! If you are a General Manager, click the tab "The League" above to access your team page and information about your players and the Draft. -------- The 2016 UFFL Draft is taking Submissions! -------- -------- https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1yf2NoVAdXRr9Y5GE2Di5aWQ9etznplA4ishL9JgPOnU/viewform Click this link to submit your player character ideas for the 2016 season! NOW! -------- About this League... The UFFL is a fictional American Football simulation league (similar to Fantasy Football), but centered on anthropomorphic and furry culture. Well hey, we have basketball and hockey - it's about time we take over football too! If you want to learn more about the league itself, the creative people involved with our league, and the process in how this league works, visit http://www.furaffinity.net/user/uffl this link here. President: Lawrence Walden Vice President: Simon Kurkewicz Chairmen: -- VACANT -- UFFL Spotlight Highlighting recent events that you should know about... 2015 UFFL CHAMPIONS - For the second-straight year, the United Conference has come away as champions of the UFFL. This year, ~kzmaster led the New York Titans to their first championship victory over the Baltimore Ponies. It was quite a blow-out, as New York scored over 50 points in the game. John Cameron, who was crowned FurBowl MVP, threw for over 270 yards and never turned the ball over. Updates *April 15, 2016 - After a bidding period, UFFL management voted to move the Abilene Lancers franchise to Montreal, Quebec. The new team is now known as the Montreal Royal. *February 16, 2016 - UFFL logo redesigned. *February 5, 2016 - The season concluded with the 2016 UFFL Pro Bowl. The United Conference won for the first time with a nail-biting 17-10 victory. Thanks to everyone who made this such an exciting year! The full stats fr the game can be found here. *Jan. 30, 2016 - The New York Titans have been crowned the 2015 UFFL Champions, demolishing the Baltimore Ponies 52-17. The full stats for the game can be found here. *Jan. 19, 2016 - It's official - it will be NEW YORK vs BALTIMORE for FurBowl II! The game will take place on January 30, so set your TiVo (calendar) up and don't miss it! *Jan. 12, 2016 - ~erfson has stepped down as HC of the Grand Rapids Dragons. *Jan. 11, 2016 - Down to four: Baltimore, California, New York, and Las Vegas! *January 2, 2016 - Playoffs have begun! While North Florida, Easton, Abilene, and Downriver will not be progressing, it's a fight to the finish for the remaining eight teams. Come join us - only one can win it all! *Dec. 27, 2015 - It's Week 16 - the final weekend of the regular season! And already there is some controversy brewing... did your favorite team make the playoffs? Find out by clicking this link. *Dec. 11, 2015 - ~hyenafur has stepped down as GM of the Abilene Lancers. The commissioner will take over as GM for the remainder of the regular season. *Nov. 21, 2015 - We held our 2nd meeting of the 2015 UFFL season. Learn more about what we talked about by clicking this link. Latest activity Category:Browse